el legado darkrai
by nighhawk7796
Summary: el pasado de una persona lo marca, el futuro tardara en venir, pero lo que en verdad importa es el ahora, esta es la historia de jason, este es el inicio de la leyenda del legado darkrai


El legado de darkrai

-yo te puedo ayudar a vengarte-

decia una voz tenebrosa a un chico tumbado en el piso cargando el cuerpo de un staraptor inerte, el chico lloraba tristemente, al frente de el un pokemon legendario de grandes poderes psiquicos, y su entrenador un misterioso hombre vestido con un elegante traje al cual cual no se le alcanzaba a ver el rostro

-deja de luchar chico, sabes que tu no eres un simple entrenador, tu eres un arma definitiva, pero para lograr despertar tu maximo poder debes dejar que te ayude, y para eso, debes dejarme controlar tu cuerpo-

-brave amigo, el mato a mi mejor amigo maldito, nunca lo perdonare, pero aun asi, no puedo hacer una estupidez, si sedo, no se hasta donde seras capaz de llegar, tu no tienes limites ademas…

-dejate de niñerias, este maldito no se tento el corazon al matar a tu amigo ¿no?

-si es cierto pero..-

-crees que en verdad el tendra piedad alguna apenas des señales de vida te matara con una bola sombra, no le des la oportunidad, matalo, deja darte el poder y matemoslo a el y a su pokemon, y destrullamo de una vez este lugar para acabar con esto-

-No, no puedo hacerlo- respondio el chico- hazlo, acaba con todo, venga a brave,- la voz tenebrosa era muy persistente,

-no, no puedo,-

-Hazlo, solo hazlo-

-no, no, nooo –

-Jason hazlo, dejame ayudarte a matarlos- el hombre de trajo intervino- ya me harte de esto, acabalo con bola sombra- el pokemon lanzo una potente bola de color negro al chico

-noooooooooooo-

-jaaaaasoooooooooon-

Entonses un niño se desperto sobresaltado, su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, al parecer habia tenido una pesadilla, que lo atormentaba desde hace mas de un mes, el chico simpre soñaba lo mismo, una tenebrosa voz que le hablaba, un pokemon a punto de matarlo, un pokemon que al parecer el amaba muerto, desesperacion, ira, venganza, era mucho para un pequeño chico de tan solo 8 años, el chico tenia un aspecto muy raro, su pelo era completamente blanco, como la nieve, sus ojos eran de un color zafiro muy brillante, y lo mas importante tenia una marca de nacimiento que hacia parecer como si tuviera un talisman, con un simbolo muy extraño, el niño se sento y vio hacia afuera, ya habia amanecido, bajo a la planta baja a desayunar, su madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y su padre estaba viendo las noticias, y hablando con un hombre, todos los dias, el mismo hombre vestido siempre con una bata blanca venia temprano, y le hacia un extraño examen o pruba a jason (ese es el nombre del niño), que aunque era muy joven, y ni siquiera puedia obtener su primer pokemon aun, era un virtuoso para el entenamiento crianza de los pokemon.

-hola jason, ¿como estas? ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntaron el padre y el hombre de bata blanca

-buenos dias profesor serbal, estoy bien y amaneci bien, buenos dias papa, buenos dias mama- contesto educadamente el niño

-me alegro mucho jason espero y estes listo para la pequeña prueba que te tengo si no te molesta- mientras decia esto saco unas tarjetas con una imagen de pokemones adelante, y una informacion sobre ese pokemon, algo asi como una pokedex hecha tarjetas

- esta bien profesor que ¿aremos hoy?- dijo el niño tomando algunas tarjetas y viendolas interesado

-nada muy complicado solo quiero ver si puedes reconoser algunos pokemons te parese- el niño asintio, el profesor le mostro una de las tarjetas

-muy bien jason, puedes decirme que pokemon es este?- el niño miro la tarjeta la cual tenia un dragon de colo naranja y el estomago de color blanco

-Es charizard profesor, un pokemon tipo fuego y volador, es la tercera y ultima evolucion de charmander, el pokemon inicial tipo fuego de la region de kantho- contesto el chico

-exelente jason, tu respuesta es correcta, te felicito, muy bien ahora que pokemon es este- esta vez saco a un cocodrilo color azul que aparentaba traer un traje de cavernicola

-ese es croconaw profesor, el pokemon tipo agua puro, es la evolucion de totodile, el pokemon inicial de tipo agua de la region de jotho-

-exelente, muy bien contestado jason, vamos por las ultimas tres tarjetas-, le enseño tres tarjetas diferentes, una de un pequeño mono naranja con la cola incendiada, otro era un pingüino azul y celeste con una doble cresta amarilla, y el ultimo una enorme tortuga color verde y café con un arbol en su lomo

-muy bien, son chimchar, el pokemon inicial tipo fuego de esta region, el segundo es prinplup, la evolucion de piplup, el pokemon tipo agua de esta region, y el ultimo es torterra, un pokemon tipo tierra y planta, es la tercera y ultima evolucion de turtwig, el pokemon inicial tipo planta de esta region-

-corracto, muy bien hecho, bueno emos acabado por hoy, muchas gracias por tu tiempo jason- le dijo mientras le extendia su mano, jason correspondio el saludo, -no es nada profesor-

-jason por que no vienes a comer, el desayuno esta listo- no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando jason ya estaba en la mesa esperando su plato- mientyras el profesor serba y el padre de jason salieron de la casa a conversar en pribado:

-no cabe duda que su hijo es brillante alex, puede que incluso a su corta edad sepa tanto o hasta mas que un investigador pokemon como yo-

-si, creo que es de las pocas cosas que la situacion de ya sabe que dejo- dijo esto mientras encendia un cigarrilo, el padre de jason era un muy buen hombre, pero ultimamente estaba muy tensionado, asi que era normal verlo fumando tan temprano.

- escucha alex, se que esa situacion te tiene muy atormentado, pero lo que hiso arceus por ti fue una bendicion controlar asia ya sabes quien, fue mucho, pero no se puede tener todo lo siento pero debes confiar en arceus y en jason- le dijo el profesor serbal mientras le ponia la mano en el hombro.

-si lo se, le agradesco mucho a arceus lo que iso, y tambien a usted por todo el apoyo que nos da- le dijo sonriendole, despues avento la colilla de su cigarillo al piso, se despidio de serbal y entro a su casa.

Jason ya habia terminado su comida, y le estaba ayudando a su mama a lavar platos, al acabar le pidio permiso a su padre para ir al lago, desde hace mas de dos años, jason siempre iba al lago que estaba a menos de 20 minutos de su casa cerca de la ruta 201, el se entretenia viendo como vivian los pokemon, como jugaban como convivian e incluso algunas veces, veia a jovenes entrenadores pelear y capturar pokemones, todo eso era maravilloso para el, el soñaba ser entrenador como su padre, y no aguantaba la espera de conseguir su primer pokemon, siempre soñaba con tener a un turtwig, para convertirlo en un poderoso torterra, y aunque su padre inicio su viaje en kanto, el viajaria por las diferentes regiones peleando contra los lideres de gimnacio de todas las regiones, y venciendo la liga de cada una. para algun dia, enfrentarse a red, el mejor entrenador del mundo, su padre siempre le contaba historias sobre rojo, le contaba como vencio a giovani y libero a la region de kanto del equipo rocket, de como se hizo campeon de su region y de otras regiones acompañado siempre por un pikachu, su primer pokemon y mas grande amigo, y como al final de su trayectoria se corono como el mejor entrenador del mundo y que ahora vivia en el monte plateado, tambien le conto que en la region de jotho existen dos entrenadores que han sido los unicos que han logrado vencer a rojo, silver y lira, le habia preguntado a su padre que si el habia ganado en cada region y era el campeon en las regiones, por que no vencio a red, pero siempre decia que por un pequeño problema que paso nunca lograron tener su tan esperado encuentro, ya en el lago, jason se sento serca de la orilla y se puso a ver hacia el orisonte, pensando en como seria un gran entrenador, y como venceria a todos los entrenadores, y combertirse en el mejor entrenador de todos, asi paso largo rato hasta que sintio un extraño cosquilleo, un pequeño starly estaba metiendo su cabeza en el bolsillo de su mochila donde guardaba unas bayas que usaba para alimentar a los pokemons que viera, jason abrio su mochila y saco unas cuantas bayas, y se las extendio en la mano al starly, al principio starly retrocedio un poco, pero luego se acerco y empeso a comer las bayas, jason se reia por las cosquillas que sentia por los pequeños golpecitos que daba starly al comer, cuando acabo, starly salto al hombro de jason y empeso a restregar su rostro con el de jason en señal de aprecio, jason se alegro y acaricio al pequeño starly y le dijo

-jaja eres muy tierno pequeñito y me encantaria que vinieras conmigo, pero todavia me falta mucho tiempo para poder tener un pokemon, pero puedo se tu amigo y venir todos los dias a jugar contigo, te parece- el pequeño starly comenzo a volar alrededor de jason y tambien a gritar, se veia muy feliz, pero poco le duro el gusto, de la nada salieron unos hombres muy raros que vetsian un uniforme con una gran G,el se escondio, pues jason reconocia ese uniforme, era el equipo galaxia, pero como era posible, su padre le conto que poco antes de decidir en quedarse a vivir en la region de sinho ayudo a unos entrenadores llamados diamond, maya y tyson a vencer a helio, el lider del equipo galaxia, el y starly quedaron paralisados al ver como buscaban sin parar algo, un pokemon muy raro decian, cuando derrepente uno de los hombres lo saco de su escondite, y lo arrojo al piso, luego le dijo:

-vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, un pequeño mocoso jugando al espia- dijo uno mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -nosotros no toleramos a los mocosos entrometidos- entonses los hombres se le asercaron, pero en eso starly salio y golpeo a uno de esos hombres uniformados, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo

-maldita alimaña, esto le enseñara- entonses arrojo una pokebola, que al chocar contra el suelo, libero a un aterrador houndoom

.-houndoom usa colmillo fuego- el houndoom obedecio y atrapo a starly entre sus dientes, causandole mucho daño y multiples quemaduras.

Pero el starly se logro soltar y despues le dio varios aletasos al houndoom, y despues embistiendolo contra el piso

.se ve que tiene agallas el pequño renacuajo, pero no le bastara- de la nada el resto del equipo libero a una manada completa de houndooms, los cuales empesaron a atacar al pequeño starly jason no podia soportar ver eso.

-detenganse, por favor, altooo- jason corrio hacia los houndooms, con una rara fuerza jason agarro a uno de los agresores por un cuerno y lo arojo fuertemente contra el piso,luego golpeo a otros dos con el puño, al estar serca de starly lo abrazo y le prometio que todo saldria bien, en eso starly se rodeo de un brillo color rojo, al principio penso que estaba evolucionando, pero recordo que cuando pasa esto los pokemon se cubren por una luz blanca y empiesa a cambiar su aspecto, en cambio starly brillava con un tono rojiso, muy brillante, muy extraño…..

Continuara…


End file.
